recueil de lemon Bodacious Space Pirates
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de lemon avec les personnages de Bodacious Space Pirates
1. Un soir de nouvauté

- Marika.

La rousse sentis ses joues s'enflammer en entendant la princesse Gruier murmurer son nom, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rougissait, mais le résultat était là. Elle avait invité Gruier à manger chez elle, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était bien une première que cette dernière entre dans sa chambre. Et ça avait fini par tournée comme ça, la blonde proche d'elle, murmurant son prénom. Que devait-elle faire ? La princesse leva une main et la posa sur la jour de la pirate, lentement, avec une extrême douceur. Le cœur de Marika rata un battement, avant de brusquement accélérer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne contrôler plus les réactions de son propre corps. Gruier se rapprocha de son visage, petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, et Marika pétrifier de savais pas quoi faire, la princesse finit par poser sur lèvres sur celle de la rousse, avec une infini décatisse, elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux profité de ce moment. La pirate ne savait plus que pensait, elle était totalement perdu, jamais encore elle n'avait pensée avoir une relation avec une autre fille, pour elle l'idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit, pourtant Gruier la forcé à penser à cette possibilité, car elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle aimait le goût des lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes.

La princesse poussa la rousse sur le lit, s'étalant de tout son long sur son corps, la tête entre ses seins. Marika ne pus que rougir, elle se pensait pas que la blonde serait si entreprenante. Une main de la princesse passa en dessous de ses vêtements, partant à la recherche des deux monts de plaisir de la pirate. Y arrivant, elle passa tout de suite sa main sous le soutien-gorge, caressant à même la peau cette attribut si féminin, Mirika poussa un petit cri de surprise auquel se mêlait de l'envie, en ça Gruier le sentis très bien au téton qui devint rapidement dur, de son autre main elle réussit à remonter de haut de sa sempai, ayant maintenant une vue direct sur le soutien-gorge remonter et les seins de sa partenaire. Les deux jeunes filles rougirent brusquement, l'un dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à être vue nue, enfin pas dans ses conditions, et l'autre tout simplement car elle trouvait la poitrine de sa partenaire magnifique. Rapidement elle descendit sa bouche vers le sein de Marika qui était encore libre, et, continuant son œuvre avec sa main, se mis à le lécher avec avidité. La pirate lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir. De l'autre côté de la porte Ririka fis apparaitre un sourire sur son visage et s'éloigna, elle était venue dire que le dessert était près, mais cela pouvait attendre. Gruier passa la langue tout autour du téton de son amie, sentant se dernier durcir de plus en plus, à chaque coup de langue. La main qui auparavant pétrissait un des seins de la rousse se mis a descendre, effleurant le ventre et créant pour la pirate des milliers de sensation, avant de lentement se glisser sous sa jupe.

- Gruier … Prononça-t-elle dans un souffle.

La princesse souris contre la poitrine de la rousse, tandis que sa main se fraya un chemin dans la culotte de cette dernière, arrivant enfin à son intimité. La blonde ne put que constater à qu'elle point son amie était trempé, mais de toute façon elle n'était pas vraiment dans un état différant. Alors qu'elle aller enfin mettre un doigt dans ce puits de plaisir Marika se retourna brusquement, se plaçant au-dessus de la princesse, l'air résolut.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirais comme ça. Annonça-t-elle.

Rapidement Marika retira les habits de Gruier, lui défaisant ses nattes au passage, et retira ses propre vêtements, de toute façon elles étaient allées si loin, alors autant continuer. Elle embrassa tendrement son amie, ou sa petite amie, elle ne savait plus trop maintenant, puis commença à descendre, léchant son cou, la naissance de ses seins, passa quelques minutes sur ses derniers, qui, bien que plus petit que les siens, était quand-même jolie, puis sa langue passa sur le ventre de la princesse, avant de continuer de descendre, arrivant au sexe de cette dernière, ce dernier était parfaitement épilé, tandis que le sien posséder une petite toison rousse, pas bien épaisse, juste quelques millimètre. Du jus coulait de la blonde, commençant à créer une tache sur ses draps. Marika plaça alors sa tête entre les jambes de Gruier et lentement elle se mit à lécher le jus qui en sortait. Étonnamment pour la rousse ce dernier avait un gout fortement agréable, et les petits cris que poussait la princesse lui faisait comprendre que celle dernière apprécier le traitement et c'est pour cela qu'elle continua a lécher la cyprine qui coulait de plus en plus, un cru plus puissant que les autres fit comprendre que Gruier atteignait l'orgasme, mais de toute façon elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de réagir et une quantité importante de liquide se rependit dans sa bouche.

- Je … Je veux goutez aussi. Demanda la blonde.

Marika n'eut pas de mal à comprendre où la princesse voulait en venir, et elle n'allait pas refuser ce cadeau alors qu'elle-même en avait envie. Agilement elle se plaça au-dessus de Gruier, son sexe près de sa bouche. Aussitôt la langue de la jeune fille se mit en action, léchant goulument l'intimité de la pirate, Marika n'en revient pas du plaisir qu'elle tira de cette expérience, sentir la langue de la blonde qui explorait l'intérieur d'elle lui procurait des sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit jusque maintenant. Rapidement elle ne pus retenir les gémissements de sortir de sa bouche, tout comme elle prononça involontairement le nom de son amante. Rapidement le plaisir explosa en elle, et elle jouit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, inondant la bouche de sa partenaire de son nectar personnelle. Marika s'effondra au côté de la blonde et celle-ci se blottit contre elle.

- Je donnerais mon royaume pour rester entre tes bras.

Les seins de Gruier était en train de frotter contre ceux de la rousse, et cela l'excité de nouveau, elle embrasa alors longuement sa partenaire et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- On recommence ?


	2. Réveil agréable

Gruier entra sans frapper dans la chambre de la jeune capitaine du Bentenmaru, cela faisait quelques mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, mais bien sûr pour le moment presque personne n'était au courant de leur relation, le fait qu'une pirate et une princesse royale soit ensemble pourrait poser problème, bien plus que le fait qu'elles soient deux filles. Mais pour le moment elles ne se préoccupaient pas de ce genre de problème, Marika en avait bien assez depuis un moment avec les pirates et le gouvernement qui parle d'annuler leur lettre de marque.

- Marika, lève-toi, il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

Elle venait la réveiller à chaque fois que sa mère s'absenter, et lorsque la jeune fille revenait de mission, elle avait toujours un mal de chien à la réveiller. Et à chaque fois la princesse devait brillait d'ingéniosité pour réussir à la tirer du lit, or cette fois elle avait une idée, perverse c'est vrais, mais une idée quand même, elle était venue en avance d'une demi-heure pour cela. Lentement, elle se glissa sous les draps par le bas, et fis descendre le pantalon de la rousse, la culotte suivant rapidement le même trajet. Gruier se retrouver devant le sexe parfaitement lisse de sa petite amie, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait vue elle le trouver toujours aussi sublime, et son odeur envoutante. Lentement, pour le pas réveiller en sursaut la jeune fille qui dormait désormais toujours armée, Gruier déposa sa langue sur la fente de la rousse, et avec application la lécha de bas en haut. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre de petit gémissement, mais Marika était toujours endormie. La blonde retira sa langue en enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité de la rousse, puis un deuxième, tandis qu'avec sa deuxième mais, elle se mit à se doigter elle-même. Un gémissement plus puissant que les autres indiqua à la princesse que sa douce et tendre était en train de se réveiller, ce qui fut confirmé peu de temps après.

- Gruier, tu fais quoi là ?

- Je te réveille, cela ne se voit pas ?

- Tu as une façon bizarre de réveiller les gens.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

La blonde se releva pour aller embrasser la pirate, tandis que la main de cette dernière vint prendre place dans la culotte de sa petite amie, caressant son sexe déjà bien humide. Marika allongea la princesse sur le lit, défaisant son haut pour aller lui sucer les tétons sous les gémissements appréciateur de Gruier. Après quelque minute Marika changea de position, plaçant son propre sexe devant la bouche de son amante tandis qu'elle-même ce mettait devant celui de la blonde. Aucune des deux ne perdirent de temps avant de se mettre au travail, jouant avec leur langue dans l'intimider de leur compagne, ne laissant aucun endroit non exploré. Des cris s'élevèrent rapidement, indiquant aux deux jeunes filles qu'elle approcher de limite, ce fut Gruier qui lâcha la première, jouissant comme une folle et permettant à Marika de boire le doux liquide qui s'échapper, cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre, laissant couler le jus de son plaisir sur le visage de la blonde qui en reçut partout.

- J'ai plus qu'à prendre une douche, constata Gruier.

- Dépêche-toi, je dois aussi en prendre une et on a plus beaucoup de temps.

- Ah là là ? Pourquoi de viendrais tu pas la prendre avec moi alors ?

Marika fit un large sourire, tempi , pour aujourd'hui elle serait en retard, car elle était sûr qu'elle n'arriverait à résister à l'appel du corps de la princesse.


End file.
